


Some Meetings

by Toon_Loon



Category: Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (Cartoon), Hanna-Barbera, No Straight Roads (Video Game), The Funky Phantom (Cartoon), The Jetsons (TV), Wacky Races
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaotic Teenagers, Comedy, Fictional characters simping for other fictional characters, Group chat, It's gonna be a massive crossover, Multi, No Straight Roads is a canon game in my au, Other characters will be mentioned - Freeform, Rockin with Judy Jetson? Of course you don't remember, Some Plot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, because I said so, group chat au, hanna barbera - Freeform, hanna barbera au, obscure movies, one day the scooby doo ripoff would join, teenagers are disasterous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toon_Loon/pseuds/Toon_Loon
Summary: It all started when Nick Vile made a group chat for his team, the Turmoil Busters. Everything went to hell from there.
Relationships: Judy Jetson/Billy Booster, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. "this chat is both a blessing n a curse"

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote these because I have nothing better to do with my life. This is a Hanna Barbera fic and I know that what I used is going to be obscure as hell, so bear with me.

**Nick Vile** has created the chat:  **T Busters** .

**Nick Vile** has added **Judy Jetson** , **Niall** **Scroolews** , and **Billy Booster** to the chat.

**Judy Jetson** is online.

**Niall Scroolews** is online.

**Billy Booster** is online.

**Nick Vile** has changed their name to  **Ratsody** .

**Judy Jetson** : i knew it 

**Ratsody:** I have to 

**Judy Jetson** has changed their name to  **D JJ** .

**Ratsody** : Clever 

**D** **JJ** : thanks 😊

**D JJ** changed  **Billy Booster** 's name to  **Babey Blue**

**Ratsody** changed **Niall** **Scroolews** 's name to **Loosey Goosey**

**Loosey Goosey** : awwwwww Nicky 

I love you!

**Ratsody** : love you too

**Babey Blue** : Judy I don't what I did to deserve you..

**D JJ** : yourr the sweetest boy I've ever met!!!!! 

Change my mind! 

Like luv your self dude!

**Babey Blue** : Okay okay 💙💙💙

**D JJ** : 💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💟💗

**Ratsody** : I love how there are no 3rd wheel here in this lovely chat.

**Loosey Goosey** : Muttley?

**Ratsody** : …..

Prefer not to think of that. 

**Loosey Goosey** : Ooh yeah right…

**Babey Blue** : what do you mean by that??

**Ratsody** : hint:  [ https://youtu.be/czTksCF6X8Y ](https://youtu.be/czTksCF6X8Y)

**D JJ** : …

Why 

**Babey Blue** : oh

**Ratsody** : if you are in the wr headquarters it makes total sense including the time uncle Dickie was fired for a about a few weeks 

Oop tmi I guess 

**D JJ** : now you gotta explain

( **Ratsody** is typing)

**Loosey Goosey** : Miss Standards and Practices. 

**D JJ** : o.o 

**Babey Blue** : ohhhhhh 

That makes sense. Didn't blame you 

**Loosey Goosey** : At least she did bring him back. He's a fan favorite after all. 

**Ratsody** : Damm that's quick 

Thanke 

**Loosey Goosey** : You're welcome. 

**D JJ** : Fan favorite???

That explains the amount of people being thirsty for him in Onlyfans

**Ratsody** : Judy wtf 

How the fuck did you know about that???

I'm actually scared 

Other than the name, there are people out there that are legit thirsty for Dick

**D JJ** : yes 

I wish I was joking

**Babey Blue** : F in the chat for Mr. Dastardly 

F

**D JJ** : f 

**Ratsody** : ffffffffffffff 

**Loosey Goosey** : F

Btw what are only fans?

(3 people are typing.)

**Babey Blue** : oh no 

**D JJ** : AKSKDJDKFJDK

BILLY YOU KNOW THIS?????

YOU SINFUL BABEY 

**Ratsody** : OH GOD OH FUCK 

NIALL NO- 

**Loosey Goosey:** So… Are you going to tell me or not?

I'm sorry if I asked to cause this much panic. 

Nevermind. You don't need to tell me, because I did review the last messages and I can say that it might be kinda nasty.

**Ratsody** : babe I'm so sorry… 

**Loosey** **Goosey** : It's alright Nicky. I can imagine you might describe that kind of a website.😨

That will be my reaction.

**Ratsody** : HEY 

I love you man.

**Loosey** **Goosey** : Love you too.

**D** **JJ** : awwwwwwwwwww you two are so sweet. Before we can change the topic, Billy how do you know about onlyfans??? Yur so innocent…

**Babey** **Blue** : Have you heard of showbiz??

Dark stuff tends to happen once you have the ability to entertain people.

I knew a few of my inspirations were somewhat involved in stuff like this.

**Ratsody** : well damm

**Loosey** **Goosey** : Golly gee...

**D JJ** : ….

Gee i didn't expect that to go to that direction

**Babey** **Blue** : it's okay Judy. It's not like I'm part of the industry anyways.

**D JJ** : oh ok 

B4 we can talk about something else let me do this for a sec 

**D** **JJ** changed **Babey** **Blue** 's to **Sinful** **Babey** **Blue**

**Sinful** **Babey** **Blue** : Judy…

**D JJ** : what 

**Sinful** **Babey** **Blue** changed **D JJ** 's name to **Lil** **Devil**.

**Lil** **Devil** : ooooooh 

This outta be interesting 

**Sinful** **Babey** **Blue** : you betcha 

**Ratsody** :  [ https://youtu.be/60mALMHaRkk ](https://youtu.be/60mALMHaRkk)

I want to lighten the mood so enjoy this 

**Loosey** **Goosey** : This is something Dastardly and Muttley would do.

**Ratsody** : Gee now I can see that happening. 

**Lil** **Devil** : why this is a mood 

**Sinful** **Babey** **Blue** : how…?

**Lil** **Devil** : my rat brain and my teenage life 

**Sinful** **Babey** **Blue** : ohhh

**Loosey** **Goosey** : But our brains are not that small?

Like it's a whole lot larger. 

**Ratsody** : Niall it's a metaphor

That means that she might be dumb to operate the simplest of operations 

Pretty sure she didn't mean the size literally or she might be Tiny in disguise 

**Lil Devil** : Nick I hate you 

**Ratsody** : I love you too💜💜

**Loosey** **Goosey** : Oh! I get it now… Thank you so much!

**Ratsody** : no prob!

**Sinful Babey Blue** : this chat is both a blessing n a curse

**Ratsody** : Your welcome


	2. "If it's the Hamilton in film adaptation I'm leaving"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernice also made one. It's honestly kinda sweet.

**Bernice Houghton** has created the chat: **The OGs**.

**Bernice Houghton** has added **Augie** **Doggie** and **Nick Vile** to the chat.

**Augie Doggie** is online.

**Augie Doggie** : who is this?

**Bernice Houghton** : Hey Augie it's me 

Bernice 

**Augie Doggie** : oh howdy!

**Augie Doggie** has changed their name to **Scien-terrific**

**Bernice Houghton** has changes their name to **musical baller**

**Scien-terrific** : is that a pun?

**musical baller** : maybe 

That nickname means alot to you huh

**Scien-terrific** : yeah he's proud about that.

Not sure I made him feeling proud yet 

**musical baller** : dude 

Don't say that 

I know he's proud of you man 

You did alot of things that a dad is secretly proud

In a good way 

You're cool man 

**Nick Vile** is online.

**Nick Vile** : WHO THE HELL MADE MY LITTLE BOI SAD????

BERNICE?!

**musical baller** : BRUH IT AIN'T ME 

**Scien-terrific** : Me 

**musical baller** : Augie nO- 

**Nick Vile** : Augie...

**Scien-terrific** : I'm sorry that I cause this mess

It's just me and my worrisome thoughts 

**Nick Vile** changes their name to **Mr Rat**.

**Mr. Rat** : bro 

We luv you man 

Society's a bitch an you can over come that 

Like Berncie said, Dog Dad is not hiding thst fact that he loves you back. Everyday when I visited him when you're not there he talked about the many great things that you've done like mending friendships and helping giving him the motivation he needed to finish college to raise you 

He's happy when you are alive and happy 

So go more eaiser to yourself and know that fact that your dear ol dad loves you for the way you are.

**musical baller** : Nick 

I did not know THAT insightful

**Mr Rat** : in the Doggie household observation and insightfulness are the ways to live 

**Scien-terrific** : thanks Nick 

This means alot to me 

Sorry about starting the chat with a more somber tone

( **2 people are typing** )

**musical baller** : no worries man your fine 

Mood always changes unintentionally 

**Mr Rat** : your okay little bro 

Wanna watch an interesting doc after chatting in your house??

Augie?

**Scien-terrific** : you guys are the best 

Thank you so much!!💚💚💚

**musical baller** : you're welcome!! Anytime!

Count me in!

**Mr Rat** : no problem 

Anytime for my pals

So meeting in 7pm?

**Scien-terrific** : let me ask my dad 

He said yes

I can get the snacks and pillows

**Mr Rat** : I'll get my account up and running 

**musical baller** : and I'll be the emotional support because I have nothing to offer 

**Scien-terrific** : you can choose the next film and we can make it a movie night 

**musical baller** : seriously????

**Scien-terrific** : I mean it 

**musical baller** : YES!

Thank man!

**Scien-terrific** : no problem!

**musical baller** : I have the perfect movie for us 

**Mr. Rat** : If it's the Hamilton in film adaptation I'm leaving

**musical baller** : no you won't 

You were gay panicking when you see Anthony Ramos on screen 

**Mr Rat** : skfkskdmlsdk

Shut up 

He's hot okay????

**Scien-terrific** : #Exposed 

**Mr Rat** : not you too Augie 

**musical baller** : lol

Niall might have a crush on both Daveed Diggs and Renée 

Later dudes

**Mr Rat** : wait what

**Scien-terrific** : see you later Bernice!

**Mr. Rat** : later Augie! Tell Bernie that I hate her

**Scien-terrific** : You too Nick! I don’t promise everything!

**Mr Rat** : 😢

**Dm: Augie Doggie and Nick Vile**

**Nick Vile** : Hey Augie

We’re here!

Bernice can;t contain herself!

  
**Augie Doggie** : Be there in a moment!


	3. "What do you mean by “friends????'”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with Billy? Also, Nick and Niall are discussing about the future of Wacky Races.

**T Busters**

**Ratsody** is online. 

**Ratsody** : who wants to play a game 

**Loosey Goosey** : Sure 

**Lil Devil** : Y E S

I'M BORED 

**Sinful Babey Blue** : why not?

**Ratsody** : it's called "what if we inverted our initial"

Nile Vick 

**Loosey Goosey** : Ncroolews Siall 

You basically have my first name if you say it out loud.

**Ratsody** : oh shit youre right 

**Lil Devil** : Judy Jet

This is stupid 

I hate this game 

**Ratsody** : Billy?

**Sinful Babey Blue** : I have to side with Judy on that one.

Don't like it one bit. 

**Ratsody** : well I'm sorry that your parents named you like that 

**Sinful Babey Blue:** At least we have a ship name.

**Lil Devil** : Jully?

Jetbooster?

**Sinful Babey Blue** : jetbooster is a good one 

Your's?

**Ratsody** : uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh

We can't use our first names

How about 

Scroovile?

Or Vilelews

**Loosey Goosey** : Those are weird names for a ship. She could be a mockery to the history of water transport…

**Ratsody** : it's a couple's thing 

Of course we are not going to name our adopted child either of those.

**Loosey Goosey** : Oh. Now that makes more sense. So.. How's your day been going? Have been reading some info. About the latest game where I can drive and fix stuff.

**Ratsody** : Noice

chaotic as usual 

My other pals and I went to the mall and it was an absoulute regret 

Some karen havin a meltdown over who speaks the "american language" like bitch this is America and we have a shit ton of language in the same fucking country. Open your eyes wider GEEZUS!

**Loosey Goosey** : That's awful!

**Lil Devil** : IDK If this is going to make you feel better

my dad was called off early from work so more dad jokes for him woo hoo 

**Loosey Goosey** : How come?

**Lil Devil** : maintenance issues in Spacely's Sprockets 

Also Rosie is staying with us for the night 

Let's be real here 

She's a better cook than my own mom 

**Ratsody** : 2nd 

And you Billy?

**Sinful Babey Blue** : not much as usual, playing with guitar and singing a few songs.

**Loosey Goosey** : Oh that's nice!

**Sinful Babey Blue** : thanks Niall. It's not like i did much. 

Well actutally it’s kinda hectic

You know school stuff

**Ratsody** : Define “did much”

Come to think of it

Where were you in the past few days?

**Sinful Babey Blue** : doing homework

**Loosey Goosey** : Understandable, but you looked kinda tired. Have you been pulling all nighters?

**Sinful Babey Blue** : err

Yeah pretty much

**Lil Devil** : Billy 

Please don’t do this to yourself

You can ask me to go study with you on whatever the assignment is

**Sinful Babey Blue** : Thanks Judy

But this is an assignment I have to do myself

Its gonna be fine

**Loosey Goosey** : Seriously Billy I have done this many times before and it was awful. Please do not do this. 

Trust me.

**Sinful Babey Blue** : Guysss don’t worry

Im going to be fine

I gotta go now I have to talk with my friends

**Lil Devil** : “Friends??”

What do you mean by “friends????”

Billy

BILLY   
YOU CAN”T JUST SAY THIS AND GHOST US LIKE THAT?

**Lil Devil** went offline.

**Ratsody** : Just got back 

What the?

@SinfulBabeyBlue @LilDevil

You k guys?

What just happened? 

**Loosey Goosey** : I have no idea. I mean is it just me or Billy had been acting weird a bit lately?

**Ratsody** : I don't think "acting" even adds up

but you have a point there Niall

He did looked kinda withdrawn recently.

But who are these so called other ‘friends?’

**Loosey Goosey** : Dunno. I feel like we should honestly ask him about it, but at the same time, we shouldn't. 

**Ratsody** : let's take the ladder 

You know for them getting a chance to breathe 

**Loosey Goosey** : Good idea. Can we talk about the latest updates/improvements in the WR Headquarters instead?

**Ratsody** : hell yeah that bitch is out 

We got our freedom of speech back 

**Loosey Goosey** : Oh ho she was terrible. A lot of things went wrong with her in charge. 

First on how she took away the "wackier" parts of the Wacky Races And Second she just didn't like fun. 

**Ratsody** :

****

**Loosey Goosey** : That explains in a nutshell. Also in a strange turn of events, we are going to have a new owner to the WRs.

**Ratsody** : Wait what

**Loosey Goosey** : Oops!

**Ratsody** : No take backs now

**Loosey Goosey** : I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone ‘til she makes her announcement…

**Ratsody** : Too late

**Loosey Goosey** : Promise not to tell this to anyone else?

**Ratsody** : pinky swear

Lay it on me

**Loosey Goosey** : She’s going to retire and take a good portion of cash.

**Ratsody** : oh

God dammit

Who’s taking over now?

**Loosey Goosey** : Well…

By a married couple known as the Thompsons, Edgar and Jerry.

Successors after Barnstorm. I think they have two children.

**Ratsody** : THE PLOT THICCENS 

This outta be interesting

**Loosey Goosey** : Oh!

Bernice just texted me. She asks me if I have a crush on one of the Hamilton cast.

**Ratsody** : ALDBAJFHSOGUEKJ

WHAT 

BERNIE IMMA KILL HER LATER 

**Loosey Goosey** : Please don't. 

There's not much shame about it. Renee Goldsberry and Daveed Diggs are good looking. 

**Ratsody** : First how the hell can you type that fast??

Loosey Goosey: Autofill is a good tool. 

**Ratsody** : and 2nd you told her that before me??

The betrayal 

**Loosey Goosey** : Nicky I didn't mean to!

She forced me to watch the musical and I like it somehow 

Please don't be too mad at me.

**Ratsody** : Niall 

I'm joking 

You got that?

I'm not mad at you. I'm just surprised.

In a good way you know. I thought it was funny. 

Niall?

Are you still here?

**Loosey Goosey** : Oh…

I understand now.

I didn't mean to take it literally like I always do.

**Ratsody** : no prob man

You're still cool.

It's okay not to understand at times

You're gonna be fine when you have me on my side

**Loosey Goosey** : I love you Nick

**Ratsody** :😚

**Loosey Goosey** :😄

On the other hand, Anthony Ramos is kinda cute.

**Ratsody** : I know right?

I gotta go now

Finishing my homework and helping Uncle Dickie a bit

**Loosey Goosey** : Okay!

See you later!

**Ratsody** : later!

**3:05 a.m.**

**Sinful Babey Blue** is online 

**Sinful Babey Blue** : hey guys 

I wanna talk 

**Ratsody** : bruh it's 3am 

Wtf 

**Sinful Babey Blue** : since when you're asleep?

**Ratsody** : fuck you got me

**Lil Devil** : I'm still mad at you 

You didn't respond my txts

**Ratsody** : so… Billy 

Why now 

**Sinful Babey Blue** : I just don't have the time to apologize to you guys of my schedule 

I just feel guilty

**Ratsody** : schedule??

**Lil Devil** : like Nick said 

What do you mean by "schedule?"

**Sinful Babey Blue** : I'm about to get to that part 

You see 

I have this new schedule where my parents have to go places for work purposes so I have to take care of part of the house while they're gone.

Also homework is killing me 

I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you all that sooner 

**Ratsody** : That's understandable 

Just don't ghost us like that again 

**Lil Devil** : it's going to scare us Billy 

Pls don't do that ever again 

Wanna do a study time together in the afternoon?

Got some stuff we need to look over in our history test comin up soon

It's the weeknd you know 

**Sinful Babey Blue** : sure!

I'll let them know in the morning!

Thank you so much 

**Lil Devil** : this is gonna be great 

Gotta go sleep know 

Night! 😴

**Sinful Babey Blue** : nightynight 

😁

**Lil Devil** is offline.

So Nick 

Is Niall going to be up?

**Ratsody** : don't even think about it 

Let the boy rest

He wants to have a relaxful tinkering time tomorrow 

And you gwt some sleep 

**Sinful Babey Blue** : yes sir!

**9 a.m.**

**Loosey Goosey** : Good morning everyone!

**Lil Devil** : Morning Niall!

**Ratsody** : Mornin Babe

**Loosey Goosey** : I have to mention I did set my phone to mute.

What happened?

**Lil Devil** : scroll up

we gonna study in a few hours

And my brother set the rug on fire again

See ya

**Loosey Goosey** : Oh.

That's kinda nice yet that was 3am in the morning.

**Ratsody** : yeah pretty much 

**Loosey Goosey** : Mind you can tell Billy that I also accept his apology?

**Ratsody** : will can do!

**Loosey Goosey** : Also get some resting time soon. You seem kinda tired from the photo you sent to me earlier..

**Ratsody** : bold to assume that I have a consistent sleeping schedule 

**Loosey Goosey** : oh Nick...

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Thompsons. They are actually made by a friend in Fanfiction.com
> 
> Feel free to read their work:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6814201/Spyrorocks389


	4. "r u seriously txting while studying?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick need some advice. Turns out, Judy can help.

**DM: Judy Jetson and Nick Vile**

**Nick Vile** : F U C K 

**Judy Jetson** : Nick 

wtf

anythin wrong?

 **Nick Vile** : Everything

 **Judy Jetson** : tell me 

**Nick Vile** : you see 

I failed the french test 

And that's a retake 

Im screwed 

**Judy Jetson** : yikes 

that sucked alot 

**Nick Vile** : indeed 

My grade is going to get a lot lower anytime soon 

It's a C now and I don't want uncle dickie nor dog dad to kick my ass

 **Judy Jetson** : why r u telling this

Why me 

**Nick Vile** : dunno 

Maybe Billy's busy while Niall is on the edge with his English hw 

And I don't wanna bother him in a moment like this

 **Judy Jetson** : that narrows it down 

**Nick Vile** : it's not just that 

I kinda envy you 

**Judy Jetson** : ?

Xcuse me?

What kind of redeeming qualities I have to make u feel jealous of me?

 **Nick Vile** : You're the one person who doesn't give a damn about the world 

Me a goddamn crackhead 

Who looked like I didn't give a shit most of the time 

Which most of the time is true 

Yet I have personal expectations to live

 **Judy Jetson** : personal expectations?

u mean 

**Nick Vile** : I don't want to let them down 

Yes I'm an asshole at times

But one of the only times I give a shit was if I can get to the lifestyle I wanted to be at normally if I get a mediocre score

I'll just shrug it off and do better 

better in other subjects 

But French? That class is kicking my ass

What does this class benefits me other than to get accepted to colleges I wanted to go

I shouldn't give a shit as there are alternatives but here I am

I'm just being worrier am I?

 **Judy Jetson** : …

I don't “give a damn about the world "

I think I get it now 

**Nick Vile** : oh really?

 **Judy Jetson** : really 

i do admit that i didnt bother to retake my quizzes 

guilty as charged i know 

but as long i get a passable grade of a subject that i clearly do not give a shit about, it's still gonna be alright 

yes my dad was worried about some of my classes at times but there was one thing that keeps me going

i always wanted to be in the music industry 

**Nick Vile** : didn't Billy mentioned something on how scary the industry is

 **Judy Jetson** : i know that but where else I can go?

the point is nick

here r gonna be some classes that u wouldnt care about and thats okay 

u can just take the c and by the time junior year rolls in, u would be stressfree from that god forsaken class

trust me on this 

youll make it through this year with the most painfully average grade compared to your other classes. the gpas still gonna be good, just a tad bit lower but im sure colleges are looking at you for what classes you take, not what you already been graded in total 

Iona told me something similar the other day coming from her cousin's experience 

nick

r you still with me 

**Nick Vile** : damn Judy 

That's actually some good advice 

**Judy Jetson** : i have experience you know 

**Nick Vile** : me and my feeble brain 

I'm gonna take it

Thanks JJ

 **Judy Jetson** : im always here to listen

if there's another test or quiz 

wish you the best !!!

 **Nick Vile** :😄

 **Judy Jetson** :💗💗💗

 **Nick Vile** : before I continue to study for another one 

Cause these names are boring as hell 

**Nick Vile** has change their name to **Partner in Crime.**

 **Judy Jetson** : oh ho

gimme a sec 

**Judy Jetson** has change their name to **Detective Jetson**.

 **Detective Jetson** : thought it'll be funny 

**Partner in Crime** : no shit Sherlock 

**Detective Jetson** : fuck off Watson 

**Partner in Crime** : ASJGJGFGXGGSL 

**Detective Jetson** : hold up

r u seriously txting while studying?

 **Partner in Crime** : …

yeah?..

 **Detective Jetson** : B R U H 

busted 

cased closed 

👜

 **Partner in Crime** : Goddammit Judy 

**Detective Jetson** : ~UwU~

go to study 

**Partner in Crime** : Yes mam 

  
  
  



	5. "It's better not to ASSk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason a certain crew member of a mystery rival team can have acess to the group chat. What does he have bring to the table?

**T Busters**

**???????** : what the fuck is this?

Hello 

Anyone?

This is what happens when I” let” a visiting rival handled my phone 

That means you Nick 

**Ratsody** : who the fuck are you?

Rival???

**Loosey Goosey** : A rival from Silverman High? It's more likely than you think.

**Ratsody** : now that's a good one!

**Loosey Goosey** : 😁

In all seriousness tho'. Who are you?

**???????** : Does my name seriously doesn't show up in your chat room?

**Loosey Goosey** : Pretty much unfortunately. 

Sorry if my bf causes trouble to you.

In the name case, you should change it yourself.

**Ratsody** : wait 

Let me guess 

You're a cranky kind of guy 

**???????** : warm 

**Ratsody** : Youre a ginger 

**???????** : How..

Nevermind

Nick you sorta knew me a week ago!

You somehow trespassed our property to witness a school fair.

**Ratsody** : doesn't ring a bell 

**???????** : It's the mystery event. 

I'm the driver of the crew with a blonde and a buff Hispanic

**Ratsody** : OH!

You're the ginger!

**Loosey Goosey** : Oh yeah…!

**???????** changes their name to  **Skip Gilroy** .

**Skip Gilroy** : that's me 

**Ratsody** : wait for it

**Skip Gilroy** : Why the hell do you have a photo of my ass?

**Ratsody** : honestly 

It's better not to ASSk 

**Skip Gilroy** : Death can't come sooner enough

**Ratsody** changes Skip Gilroy's name to  **Gilroy Killjoy** .

**Gilroy Killjoy** : I hate this

I’m keeping that name forever

**Ratsody** : Youre welcome

**Lil Devil** enters the chat.

**Lil Devil** : I literally just took a moment to piss an this is what i get?

Skip what are you doing here?

**Gilroy Killjoy** : Ask your buddy for explanations 

**Ratsody** : Long story short 

I accidentally took his phone while we both on pee break and texted you guys briefly with his battery 

He ain't too happy about it 

**Gilroy Killjoy** : no shit I wasn't 

You also nearly wrecked a sentient speed buggy against mine.

**Ratsody** : it was an accident 

I'M SORRY 

I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THEY'RE ALIVE 

**Loosey Goosey** : Ah Speedy!

I heard a similar story from Tinker the other day. I'm glad that lil bugger's alright. No need to fret.

They are a-okay! I’ll tell him that you apologized sincerely.

**Ratsody** : you're an emotional life saver!!

**Lil Devil** : Nick wtf is up with you and the crazy shit's been happening around you?

**Ratsody** : Dastardly's luck 

**Gilroy Killjoy** : "Dastardly's luck"???

As to the Dick Dastardly's luck?

**Ratsody** : oh shit

**Gilory Killjoy** : Are you implying that Dastardly’s Luck is the exact thing like Murphy’s Law?

**Ratsody** : …

Yeah

You can say that

**Lil Devil** : no comment

so guys that are in the chat

have ya of this banger 

[REDACTED]

**Loosey Goosey** : I heard this one!

It’s really kinda sad but it’s so good…

**Gilroy Killjoy** : HE RECORDED HIS SONG?

**Lil Devil** : ????

**Gilroy Killjoy** : Fuck

**Ratsody** : Okay Mr. Killjoy

You gotta explain the context on this one

**Gilroy Killjoy** : Do you expect a Silverman student to tell anything to three Hanna Barbera wackos?

**Lil Devil** : yes

**Loosey Goosey** : Absolutely.

**Ratsody** : Y E S

I can come and rob your house

**Gilroy Killjoy** : You don’t even know where I live

**Ratsody** : I can always ask people.

No charming involve

**Loosey Goosey** : He ain’t a charmer, but he can threaten to kill.

**Gilroy Killjoy** : jesus christ

You’re a nut job

**Ratsody** : noted

**Gilroy Killjoy** : I was used to being in a band of 3 close friends until one had to move away back to Texas, his home state.

**Lil Devil** : you were in a boy band???

**Gilroy Killjoy** : Yes and let me finish Judy

**Loosey Goosey** : How do you guys know each other?

**Lil Devil** : saw his shit on reddit once

**Ratsody** : YOU HAVE A REDDIT?!

BITCH LET ME FOLLOW YOU

**Lil Devil** : okokokokok

dm personally okay

**Gilroy Killjoy** : Are you gonna allow me to finish?

**Ratsody** : Go on

**Gilroy Killjoy** : So we broke up as a band but we still in good terms, but he never told me that he making this song a big deal

But hearing his voice on his very own song is just

*chef's kiss 

As in this song 

Beautiful 

I remember I sang this song 

**Ratsody** : can we hear it

**Gilroy Killjoy** : no 

**Lil Devil** : boooooooo 

coward 

whoever this "Mike" guy 

Say 

how often are you guys intact?

**Gilroy Killjoy** : is this an interrogation?

**Loosey Goosey** : Maybe scroll up and you can decide.

**Gilroy Killjoy** : I hate you guys 

**Ratsody** : we love you too 

😚

**Gilroy Killjoy** : just talked to him last week 

Why 

**Lil Devil** : dunnno 

maybe ask him if he can let you give your voice a try 

just a suggestion 

**Gilroy Killjoy** :.... 

I could try 

But I promise nothing 

**Lil Devil** : cool dude!

**Loosey Goosey** : Come to think of it, you kind of sound like the drummer of the Monkees Micky Dolenz. 

**Ratsody** : oh shit you're right 

**Lil Devil** : damn…

Never thought of that 

**Gilroy Killjoy** : Yeah I get that all the time 

Vocal training's worth it 

**Ratsody** : Coolio 

**Gilroy Killjoy** : tell anyone about this and I'll break your bones

**Ratsody** : No worries man, this is a judge free zone

This is gotta be the best accident I have ever caused 

**Gilroy Killjoy** : seem to be proud of yourself 

I gotta go now

Have to unmask some scummy bastards 

I'll be back of you @ me 

Or next time, make a bigger one 

Because it's gonna be fuckin crazy if you do that 

**Ratsody** : Roger that!

**Gilroy Killjoy** has left the chat.

**Lil Devil** : who knew that skip is a pretty cool dude

**Ratsody** : who would've thought 

**Loosey Goosey** :🤔

**Sinful Babey Blue** enters the chat. 

**Sinful Babey Blue** : back from hw guys 

What did I miss?

**Lil Devil** : babe scroll up ☝

**Sinful Babey Blue** : huh 

**DM: Detective Jetson and Partner in Crime**

**Partner in Crime** : REDDIT USERNAME 

NOW 

**Detective Jetson** : Christ okay okay 


	6. "Manager? Did you just said 'Manager?' "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with Billy?

**DM: T Busters**

**Ratsody** : DO NOT SEARCH UP LOVECRAFTS CATS NAME 

SERIOUSLY DON'T 

**Sinful Babey Blue** : I just did and I have so much regret 

**Lil Devil** : nick 

what the fuck

**Loosey Goosey** : Oooooooh that's not good.

**Lil Devil** : dude this man was a huge racist 

y do you still read his shit?

**Ratsody** : i only read the cthulhu mythos 

And I can confirm that some of the stuff does left a huge sour taste in my mouth 

I seriously not in the mood of debating if "fiction can affect reality or not" because yes it can and i felt that ick when i read the passages and some of his other works 

Besides that shits boring 

**Sinful Babey Blue** : fair 

**Loosey Goosey** : May I say something?

**Ratsody** : yee?

**Loosey Goosey** : You know there were times that your grandpa should win.

**Ratsody** : Debatable 

I mean he does cheat at most but there are times the "good guys" tend to do the same tricks.

Like Ruffcut extended his neck as the previous announcer called that a win.

If the title winner is "The Wackiest Racer"

Then why didn't Mr. Dastardly II won at least once?

**Ratsody** : He been robbed 

The systems rigged and biased against moustache men. 

**Lil Devil** : dare i ask on how bad was it

**Ratsody** : pretty awful 

What's even unfair was that he made up most of the viewerships and only about a 10% on the revenue goes to him 

And the 90?

Half of the big chunk goes to the more "good" racers and rest goes to barnstorm 

**Loosey Goosey** : Oh my 

It was really that bad 

The book I read instead said that Dastardly II deserves the small portion because he was very well off on his own.

**Ratsody** : That part was half true but if you know a bit about the Jellystone Mall...

**Loosey Goosey** : Oh.

OH

That makes total sense now!

**Sinful Babey Blue** : hm? 

**Lil Devil** : wat 

**Loosey Goosey** : The disaster known as the Jellystone Mall Scandal.

Long story short: Billionaire scammed the customers and treated his employees like garbage. 

At the last moment, rumor has it that when the place gets multiple lawsuits, he runs off with a fortune in mail pouches before the trials even begin…

**Ratsody** : and as the direct nephew , I can confirm that most of that moolah was from my family's. 

They really do hit rock bottom

**Lil Devil** : holy shit 

that just sucked

**Sinful Babey Blue** : oh geez..

So sorry about that

**Ratsody** : it's okay guys 

At least we're still livin.

And Uncle Dickies gettin decent pay

**Loosey Goosey** : And conditions are getting better at least .

Ever since new management.

**Sinful Babey Blue** : that's nice

**Loosey Goosey** : And that's the end of our topic.

Sorry if that bothers you.

**Lil Devil** : nononono

youre fine man 

thats some fine tea if you ask me 

**Loosey Goosey** : Thank you Judy.

**Lil Devil** : no prob Niall anytime!💖💖💖

**Loosey Goosey** : @LilDevil

You did mentioned at school that you wanna tell us something that happened to you today

**Lil Devil** : oh yeah!

u won't believe what i just have!

**Ratsody** : sure…

**Sinful Babey Blue** : don't be shy Judy 

**Lil Devil** : B R U H 

do you know that the rockstar sky rockers comin to town????

**Ratsody** : you mean that guy with a long greasy mullet that sings almost painfully to cater the teenage audience?

**Lil Devil** : not exactly..?

thats oddly specific 

**Ratsody** : eh it's my guess from memory 

**Loosey Goosey** : No kiddin

**Lil Devil** : it's legit guys!!

and I'm about to ask if any of y'all wanna go

**Ratsody** : hell yeah why not 

It's a good way to kill time

**Loosey Goosey** : Concerts are too loud for me to handle.

Sorry if I can't join.

**Lil Devil** : no problem niall 

i understand

not forcin you know 

**Loosey Goosey** : I'm nodding right now.

**Lil Devil** : 🤗

Billy r u excited?!

**Sinful Babey Blue** : hes cool 

But I can't come sorry 

**Lil Devil** : ah ok 

it's been awhile since you hanged out with us as a whole group

**Sinful Babey Blue** : Judy I would like to go 

**Lil Devil** : it's fine 

You gotta do what you gotta do

At least I haven't bought the tickets yet 

Or my dad would be pissed 

**Ratsody** : so…

I'm the only one that is available?

**Lil Devil** : pretty much 

I can show you two videos of us havin fun tho it wouldn't be the same without ya 

**Loosey Goosey** : Don't be so upset maybe one day Billy will change his mind.

When is the concert?

**Lil Devil** : in about a week 

**Ratsody** : am I busy….

Nope I'm free to go!

**Loosey Goosey** : That's great!

**Ratsody** : Loosey what are you gonna do while we're gonna be gone?

**Loosey Goosey** : Oh Nicky, I'm gonna work on a few projects based on the blueprints I found in Mr. Dastardly's shed.

**Ratsody** : ah yes 

This outta be interesting 

**Loosey Goosey** : It's going to be a great one!

**Ratsody** : @lildevil @sinfulbabeyblue 

You guys still here?

Hello?

**Loosey Goosey** : Golly gee…

What happened to them recently?

I'm starting to get worried…

**Ratsody** : I've honestly have no idea

**5:30pm**

**[User: Judy Jetson]**

**[Incoming Voice Call]**

"Hello?"

"Judy, I'm so sorry about-"

"Billy. What's up with you lately?"

"I-"

"Let me talk first."

"..."

"First of all you went MIA when it comes to recent chats. You have been avoiding us at school. I'm not blind, dude. Neither does Nick and Niall. Listen. I'm trying to make you happy for at least one since the last few weeks. But… am I really not enough?"

"Judy- Don't say that! You're the best girlfriend I've ever had!"

"Feels like you gonna change-"

"Look- I'm trying to balance hanging out with you guys but my manager-"

"Manager? Did you just said 'Manager?'"

"Hold on I-"

"Billy… What the fuck is going on?"

"Okay- I auctioned a band for the last couple of weeks and reallllllllly wanted that position as guitarist so I had practice what he recommended to me."

"You could've at least told us earlier so we wouldn't be that pissed at you."

"Yeah didn't have the right words for that at the time."

"..Annnd that could explain why you have and I quote 'other friends.' Turns out they must be your new bandmates. "

".... You could say that."

"If you ever with them but then ditch you… Always remember that you are always part of the Chaotic Dork Squad and the Turmoil Busters altogether."

"I will always be, my love."

" (*giggles) You're such a sap."

"Have you seen Nick and Niall?"

"Of course…. You're second behind Nick."

"I'll take it as a complement. "

"Take care, Silly Billy!"

"Love you, too, Judy Cutie."

**[Call Ended]**

**DM: Turmoil Busters**

**Lil Devil** : what would you do if one of your friend's old pals ditch you

**Ratsody** : Go for the kill 

Why?

**Lil Devil** : just curious that's all

**Ratsody** : hey judy

Tell Billy that Niall and I told him to take care

We were worried about him

**Lil Devil** : yeah i'll let him know 

i think he's gonna be fine.

**Ratsody** : [ https://youtu.be/deBdzC5QVQw ](https://youtu.be/deBdzC5QVQw)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't say things too soon, Judy.
> 
> (It would be nice to comment down below because I want to know what you like and don't like. Just curious.)


	7. "You guys are talking about No Straight Roads?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some teenagers loving the music and characters of NSR. And beforehand, Judy's talking about a universe where she was just a typical teenage future girl.

**T Busters**

**Lil Devil** changes their name to **sayu’s simp**

**sayu’s simp** : she: how are u?  
  
me: how am i im literally going insane but thanks for asking

**Sinful Babey Blue** : oh my gosh Judy???

**sayu’s simp** : marcias a bitch okay

but her counterpart in the futuristic 80s sucked even more

context: iq gave me permission 

it was a trip

**Sinful Babey Blue** : huh

**Ratsody** : Wtf did I just stumbled upon?  
  


Continue

**sayu’s simp** : so futuristic 80s me was goin to get the milkshakes with her some of her surprisingly white versions of our friends

**Ratsody** : White versions???

You mean Iona and Starr?

**sayu’s simp** : iona yes starr no

but its nicky neo

**Ratsody** : Whoa

That’s just weird

**sayu’s simp:** i know right???

so anyways i was waiting in my seat and the redhead girl just came by and recognized me as judy j

1st i thought it was nice til she opened her mouth

boasting bout her new car and boyfried apparently 

expecting me to be pissed???

**Ratsody** : Boyfried

**sayu’s simp:** i said

bruh stop flexin before we eat the rich. then she was pissed and called me petty names and expected me to be that sensitive???

**Ratsody** : And then??

**sayu’s simp** : i called her a bitch and told her new bf to have a safe ride

**Ratsody** : OH SHIT

GET OWNED ALT MARCIA

**Sinful Babey Blue** : woooooooooo

On a scale of 1 to 10 how worse she was compared to ours?

**sayu’s simp** : 11 for being a stereotypical white girl in the 80s

**Ratsody** : Oh hell no

**Sinful Babey Blue** : yikes

**sayu’s simp** : i want to take down the capitalist hierarchy 

**Ratsody** : Count me in

EAT THE RICH!

**Sinful Babey Blue** : In for it too!  
  


 **Ratsody** : Just asked Niall and he said yes too

**sayu’s simp** : Hell yeah

the alt version of me is…

kinda interesting

**Ratsody** : Tell more

**sayu’s simp** : shes just really interested in boys and that like 80 percent the conversation

**Ratsody** : Simp?

**sayu’s simp** : she has many crushes and i mean a shit ton

**Ratsody** : o h

**Sinful Babey Blue** : She ever settled?  
  


 **sayu’s simp** : X for doubt

want me to list them

**Sinful Babey blue** : No-

**sayu’s simp** : too late

Nick Nova

Vinny Van Gogo

Rocky Retro 

Larry Lunar

Neil Apollo 

Harvey Supersonic 

Buddy Blast-Off

**Ratsody** : S T O P  
  


 **sayu’s simp:** Booster Pendleton

okay not sayin that i hate her doe

u guys now change the subject

**Ratsody** : I was gonna ask about your name change 

Who is Sayu?

**sayu’s simp** : GLAD YOU ASK

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQboZNoMd0c ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQboZNoMd0c)

SHE

**Sinful Babey Blue** : NO WAY

YOURE INTO NSR?!  
  
 ****

 **sayu’s simp** : YOU TOO?  
  
 ****

 **Sinful Babey Blue** : Much I love Rock, the EDM in this game slaps so hard

Like a wrecking ball to my house!  
  


And Sayu’s so cute!!

**sayu’s simp** : I KNOW RIGHT?!  
  
 ****

 **Ratsody** : Glad you two have something to fanning on  
  
 ****

 **sayu’s simp** : nick

i think you gonna like this

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udKbpmsktls ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udKbpmsktls)

**Ratsody** : I just spat out my drink-  
  


HOLY FUCK THEY’RE HOT  
  
 ****

 **Sinful Babey Blue** : They’re the ai boy band called 1010 which consisted the members by fan speculation 

Rin the White Leader

Zimelu the red mohawk 

Purl-Hew the blue with sunglasses

Haym the Traffic cone

And Eloni the green po

And their manager is Neon J

Who looks like this

Give me a second

**Ratsody** : W O A H

Okay… is it bad that I really like Neon J the most

I mean look so charismatic and just

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg

**Ratsody** changes their name to **NeonJ’s Simp**

**Sinful Babey Blue** : Oh my god

**Sinful Babey Blue** changes their name to **Bunka Junka**

**sayu's simp:** now were talking 

**NeonJ's Simp** : it's simptober alright 

  
**Bunka Junka** : I just dig the music 

And Eve's boss music is just 

*chef's kiss 

**sayu's simp** : it's the 80s synthwave isn't it?

**Bunka Junka** : yes 

**Loosey Goosey** enters the chat.

**Loosey Goosey** : Oh!

You guys are talking about No Straight Roads?

**Loosey Goosey** changes their name to **Subatomic Superfan**.

**sayu's simp** : oh my god niall 

**Subatomic Superfan** : My taste is complicated. He's a funky fresh kind of guy.

**sayu's simp** : thats valid as fuck 

**NeonJ’s Simp** : Now we have something we all can talk about!

**sayu's simp:** also fuck kliff 

**Bunka Junka** : Imagine how much of a loser you must need to use indie artists to get revenge on an ex-performer who kept things in order

**sayu's simp:** facts

 **Bunka Junka** : Gotta go! My parents are home.

**NeonJ’s Simp** : See ya!

Niall, let’s check out english assignment after this

**Subatomic Superfan** : Okay!

**sayu's simp:** before yall can leave

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQboZNoMd0c ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQboZNoMd0c)

gettin the funky fresh beats in

**NeonJ’s Simp:** N O I C E

Talk to ya later

**Subatomic Superfan:** Later, Judy!

**sayu's simp:** later gays!

**Subatomic Superfan:** You mean guys?  
  
 ****

 **sayu's simp:** did i stutter?

**Subatomic Superfan:** Fair enough.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. "We ain't mall rats for nothin "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's gonna get caught?

**NeonJ’s Simp** : Good morning

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWMPVn1kgIQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWMPVn1kgIQ)

**sayu's simp** : nick wtf 

what is this?

**NeonJ's Simp** : music to my ears 

**sayu's simp** changes  **NeonJ's Simp** 's name to  **Pp Rat**

**Pp Rat** : Oh real mature 

**sayu's simp** : says you 

**Subatomic Superfan** : Oh my.

That is something.

**Pp Rat** : idk man. It's my identity now

**Subatomic Superfan** : Hm. 

Billy haven't talked to us for the past 2 days.

I'm kinda worried.

**sayu's simp** : don't worry bout it 

he'll be fine

**Subatomic Superfan** : I hope so.

Is it okay for me to talk about my feelings?

**sayu's simp** : sure 

**Pp Rat** : go for it man 

**Subatomic Superfan** : What is up with people babying people like me?

Like they would insisted of helping me to do something that I can do.

They even talk to me like I am a baby!

**Pp Rat** : what the fuck?

**Subatomic Superfan** : And they are not playing around! You know how stupid Doggie Daddy sounds when he talk to babies? When your voice pitches because you don't want to upset them?

**Pp Rat** : Yeah.

**sayu's simp** : I can confirm that from my family.

**Subatomic Superfan** : It was like that but I'm 16 years old.

**Pp Rat** : what the everloving fuck 

**sayu's simp** : holy shit 

thats fucked up 

**Pp Rat** : Yo if we fucked up on anything and it make you very uncomfortable

Let us know

Because we don't want to make your life worse.

**Subatomic Superfan** : …

Thank you, Nick.

I actually appreciate that!

**Pp Rat** : No problem!

Anything for you!

**sayu's simp** : out of topic wanna hang out at the mall this afternoon? 

or u guys have other plans?

**Subatomic Superfan** : I can come! Let me convince my parents first.

**Pp Rat** : sure why the hell not

We ain't mall rats for nothin 

**Pp Rat** changes  **sayu's simp** 's name to  **DJRat** .

**Pp Rat** changes  **Subatomic Superfan** 's name to  **Mouse** . 

**DJRat** : why 

**Pp Rat** : Do you want me to revoke your admin rights?

**DJRat** : fuck u

**Mouse** : Not complaining.

**Pp Rat** : 🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀

**Pp Rat** changes  **T Busters** to 🐀 **The Rat Pack🐀** . 

**DJRat** : my god Nick 

**Pp Rat** : it's fitting

**Mouse** : They did say "yes."

**Pp Rat** : Sweet! Then what are we waiting for?

  
  


**3:12 pm**

**Dm: Nick Vile and Augie Doggie**

**Nick Vile** : ayo want anything from the mall?

**Augie Doggie** : Since when do you have money with you?

**Nick Vile** : Peter 👛

**Augie Doggie** : Oh.

I shouldn't be surprised.

I don't know honestly. 

**Nick Vile** : A smol shirt with dumb science pun?

**Augie Doggie** : …

Yes.

That'll be plausible.

Also can I get my share of the mini corn dogs if you buy some?

**Nick Vile** : B e t 

**Augie Doggie** : Thanks Nick. :)

**Nick Vile** : no problem bro! ❣

**Dm: Judy Cutie and Silly Billy**

**Judy Cutie** : Hey Billy wanna join us on a mall trip?

you don't have to say yes 

hello..?

I guess you're busy today 

It's okay

I'll get you a lil gift so you'll not have to be left out 

Talk to you later 

Love you 💖

**Read 3:37pm**

**Silly Billy** : Judy I'm so sorry…

**7:57pm**

**Dm: Billy Booster** **and Nick Vile**

**Billy Booster** : Nick I 

I can explain!!!!!!

**Nick Vile** changes  **Billy Booster** 's name to  **A Liar** .

**A Liar** : NICK NO PLEASE!

**Nick Vile** : YES please 

Explain everything 

Sky Rocker 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	9. "Uncle Dickie?.... Did I just hear the window shattered?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After screwing over the stock market, Nick and his friend decided to buy some gifts, and one of them is being exorcized by the Squadron.

**DM: Dog Dad and Nick**

**Dog Dad** : Nick 

Nicolas, we need to talk 

I know you're on a mental break from school but we need a moment 

**Nick** : what is it?

**Dog Dad** : where did you get all this money? 

Dick told me as he shows me your account banking on millions

**Nick** : o h 

**Dog Dad** : What is it?

Where did you get the money?

**Nick** : how do I simply word this…

**Dog Dad** : oh no

**Nick** : my friends and I might have uhhhhhhh

We might have overthrown the stock market

( **Dog Dad** is typing)

**Nick** : oh god oh fuck 

**Dog Dad** : HOW?! 

**Nick** : Letmeexpain 

**Dog Dad** : YOU BETTER

This is crazier than the time my son accidentally robbed a bank on the lawn

**Nick** : what 

**Dog Dad** : That’s another story 

**Nick** : when a shitty rich kid told me to just invest, pals and I decided to invest our money on Playpause and that’s how we are bankin

**Dog Dad** : That’s very impressive.   
  
What are you going to do with the millions?

  
**Nick** : Doggie Daddy I’m not going to play dumb on what I can spend on   
  
To pay the rest of your college debt   
  
Pay our bills, they’re coming up soon right?   
  
And to save it for Augie and my scholarship in the future.   
  
You are going to keep it for us so we don’t get carried away, because i trust you

**Dog Dad** : Wow…

That’s actually reasonable and responsible if you ask me

**Nick** : aw thanks 

Now I think about this is some reverse Robin hood story 

**Dog Dad** : I think that is

**Nick** : 😎 

Now tell me about that one time Augie robbed a bank

  
  


**Dm: Rat and Stonks**

**Rat** : so beth what are you gonna do with the millions?

**Stonks** : I have no idea nick 

Self indulgence?????

Buy some really nice gifts for Muttley? He deserves something 

**Rat** : what about uncle dicke?

**Stonks** : 😯

dunno. He doesn't seem like he knows what he wants unless when its pride and money 

You know what

I'm getting the dog the good stuff 🍖

**Rat** : nice 

**Stonks** : I'll go broke for him

**Rat** : please don't 

But

get my uncle a furby 

**Stonks** : ⁉️⁉️⁉️⁉️⁉️⁉️⁉️

**Rat** : a furby 

Those abominations. Give Uncle Dickie the purple one

One of these sexy bitches 

**Stonks** : 👍

**Rat** : that was quick 

**Stonks** : that'll give him a nice scare 😈😈😈

**Rat** : good

**Dm: Uncle Dickie and Vile**

**Uncle Dickie** : VILE 

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON THE TABLE?

**Vile** : hm?

Show me

**Uncle Dickie** : [Jpeg of the furby]

**Vile** : our treat 

**Uncle Dickie** : This is almost worse than those dolls in the attic…

You have overthrown the stock market and this what you get for me instead of a share?!

**Vile** :...

I heard screaming what happened

Uncle Dickie?

Did I just hear the window shattered?

**Uncle Dickie** : GET THAT ABOMINATION AWAY FROM ME 

**Vile** : no 

**Uncle Dickie** : you're gonna read those heterosexual novels for a week 

**Vile** : okay fine- 

Don't make me read them im begging you 

**Dm: Augie Doggie and Nick Vile**

**Augie Doggie** : why is there a furby outside of your house?

**Nick Vile** : he hated it 

**Augie Doggie** : Mr. Dastardly?

**Nick Vile** : yeah 

He gonna force me to read the worst kind of hetero novels if I don't get rid of it 

**Augie Doggie** : Harsh. 

Gotta go pick up the groceries. Talk to you later.

**Nick Vile** : later bro 

**2:20 am**

  
  


**[User: BethanyThompson]**

  
  


**[Incoming Voice Call]**

"(Yawns) Nick… it's 2 in the morning…"

"I know (some chanting in the background) but-"

"Who's chanting in the background?"

"I-"

"Is that Klunk and Zilly..? Is that the entire squad?"

"Yea- Can I break into your house because I don't feel safe here."

"Why?"

"There a ritual going on-"

"A what now?!"

"(Indescribable chanting)"

"No way-"

"GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE-"

"O K A Y-" 

**Dm: Brian From Family Guy and Chaos**

**Brian From Family Guy** : What are you doing in my house?

**Chaos** : [furbyexorcism.mp4]

  
**Brian From Family Guy** : oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Brian Thompson belong to my friend Spyrorocks389 on Fanfiction.net feel free to check out their works!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6814201/Spyrorocks389


End file.
